TAKDIR
by elleoni eileen
Summary: Tenten mencintai Obito -guru ter-killer di sekolahnya. Mengetahui fakta itu tentu saja Kiba sakit hati. Namun kekecewaan dan rasa sakit datang menguji ketegaran Tenten saat ia menghadiri acara pertunangan Nohara Rin. Kepada siapakah hati Tenten akan berlabuh pada akhirnya? / Mainstream theme. Ending menipu. RnR. No flame.


**TAKDIR**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini merupakan pagi yang buruk bagi Tenten. Dia terlambat datang ke sekolah gara-gara semalaman asyik menonton pertandingan tinju di televisi hingga larut. Gadis itu terus berlari kuat-kuat, tak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang terus memperhatikan dirinya. Bagaimanapun ia harus segera sampai ke sekolah. Karena jika sampai dirinya terlambat maka Tobirama—selaku guru sejarahnya hari ini—akan mencincang dirinya hidup-hidup. Bagaimanapun beliau itu salah satu guru yang paling ditakuti oleh semua murid Konoha Senior High School.

"Paman lihatlah Mei Terumi akan berkunjung ke sekolah kita!" Tenten berteriak lantang ketika melihat sang penjaga sekolah mulai menutup gerbang sekolahnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Tenten itu hanyalah kebohongan. Dia terpaksa melakukannya agar ia dapat melewati gerbang sekolah tanpa harus terkena hukuman dari guru piketnya hari ini.

Dan tampaknya umpan yang Tenten berikan pada si penjaga sekolah berhasil membuat pria setengah baya itu terkecoh. Tentu saja Tenten tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut, ia langsung berlari melewati gerbang ketika si penjaga sekolah sedang sibuk mencari keberadaan model seksi yang Tenten sebutkan. Untuk mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk menengok ke belakang lalu berteriak, "Yo Paman, Mei Terumi-nya tidak ada! Terimakasih ya sudah mengizinkanku lewat!"

Namun naas bagi Tenten, ketika ia berbalik sebuah papan—yang entah sejak kapan berpindah ke tengah jalan—membuat dirinya terjatuh setelah sempat membentur papan tersebut. Tenten mengaduh kesakitan. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berdenyut sakit. Ia mengumpat pada siapapun orang yang telah memindahkan papan mading itu ke tengah jalan. "Dasar kurang kerjaan!"

Tak lama ketika Tenten sedang berusaha berdiri dari posisinya, seorang pemuda tampan berambut cepak muncul dari belakang papan dengan wajah datarnya. "Bagaimana, apa kepalamu sakit?"

"Sialan! Kau bodoh ya? Tentu saja ini sakit! Pasti kau _kan_ yang sengaja melakukan ini agar—" omelan Tenten terhenti seketika setelah ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda berseragam guru dengan wajah angkuh berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Selamat pagi, Fujinuma Tenten."

Tenten menelan ludahnya susah payah. "O-obito- _sensei_ ... S-selamat pagi."

INI GAWAT!

Uchiha Obito adalah guru yang sama sadisnya seperti Tobirama. Ia tidak akan segan memberi hukuman paling sadis pada murid yang telah melakukan kesalahan. Baik itu kesalahan besar maupun kecil. Baik disengaja maupun tidak. Ya bisa dibilang Obito dan Tobirama adalah guru yang sangat menjunjung nilai kedisiplinan, meski hukuman yang mereka berikan memang terlalu sadis. Maka sejak itulah murid-murid di KSHS menjuluki mereka dengan guru killer paling sadis.

"Selamat pagi Fujinuma Tenten," ulang Obito yang kali ini terdengar tegas. "Kau tau kesalahanmu pagi ini, bukan?"

"Ummm... A-aku—"

"Pertama, kau terlambat lima detik setelah bel masuk dibunyikan. Kedua, kau telah melakukan tindak penipuan pada penjaga sekolah dengan membawa nama seorang model majalah dewasa—kau murid yang mesum. Dan terakhir, kau berkata kasar pada seorang guru. Jadi, sebaiknya kau kuberi hukuman apa ya?"

" _Sensei_ , maaf sebelumnya, tapi sungguh aku tidak bermaksud berkata kasar padamu. Kupikir tadi itu Kiba atau mungkin murid nakal lainnya yang sengaja menjahiliku. Jadi tolong maafkan aku, _sensei_. Kumohon," ujar Tenten benar-benar menyesal. Karena sungguh ia tidak siap dan tidak sanggup menerima hukuman sadis dari Obito.

"Intinya sejak awal pun kau sudah melakukan kesalahan kan?"

"Tapi hanya terlambat lima detik saja, _sensei_. Apa itu merugikan? Lagipula baru hari ini saja _'kan_ aku menjadi murid bandel. Bukan seperti Kiba ataupun Naruto yang selalu menjadi langganan guru BK. Jadi mohon pertimbangkan kembali hukuman yang akan kau berikan ya, _sensei_. Kumohon."

Kali ini Tenten menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya sembari sedikit menunduk dengan mata terpejam.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Tenten belum juga mendapat respon dari sang guru. Hal itu membuat Tenten kembali mengangkat kepalanya.

" _Sensei_ ada apa?" tanyanya bingung ketika melihat Obito terus memandangi dirinya.

"..."

Karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Tenten pun segera mengikuti arah pandang Obito dengan jantung berdebar karena yang dipandang sang guru adalah bagian roknya. Dan setelah matanya tiba pada objek yang Obito perhatikan, Tenten pun berteriak nyaring dengan wajah memerah.

"AAAAAAA OBITO- _SENSEI_ _PERVERT_!"

 **.**

 **.**

Setiba di ruang ganti wanita, Tenten segera membanting pintunya keras-keras. "Kenapa aku sampai lupa memakai rok dan malah memakai celana pendek bergambar _teddy bear_ seperti ini?! Ya ampun ini sangat memalukan!" jeritnya dengan suara tertahan.

Pantas jika sepanjang perjalanan tadi orang-orang terus memusatkan perhatian padanya, ternyata ia memang salah memakai kostum. Mungkin Tenten masih bisa menerima jika panjang celananya menutupi lutut. Tapi yang Tenten kenakan ini pendeknya hampir sebelas-dua belas dengan _hotpants_. Wajar jika ia malu setengah mati. Apalagi ketika ia ingat ekspresi _speechless_ ala Obito. Rasanya ia ingin tenggelam saja saat itu.

"Argh, dasar _maid_ yang menyebalkan! Kenapa tak ada yang menjawab teleponku?! Awas saja kalian, akan kupotong gaji kalian bulan ini!" gerutu Tenten ketika lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban dari orang rumah ketika ia menghubunginya. Tenten menghela napas kasar. Ia tidak mungkin merengek meminta bantuan pada orangtuanya karena mereka sedang sibuk bekerja apalagi katanya hari ini mereka akan ada rapat penting di kantor.

Tak lama suara ketukan pintu terdengar. Tenten memegang gagang pintu dengan was-was.

"Kau Fujinuma Tenten?" tanya sebuah suara yang tidak Tenten kenal.

"Iya. Kau siapa?"

"Aku murid dari kelas 12-F. Obito- _sensei_ menitipkan sesuatu untukmu. Aku simpan ini di depan pintu ya."

"Um, baiklah," jawab Tenten agak ragu.

Setelah memastikan murid yang tak dikenalnya itu telah pergi, Tenten membuka pintunya sedikit dan segera mengambil sebuah plastik hitam di sana. Lantas iapun kembali menutup pintunya dengan perasaan lega. _Huh_ , ia pikir ada orang jahat yang menguntitnya tadi.

Tenten menatap plastik hitam itu cukup lama. "Ini apa ya? Apa sebuah tugas yang harus ku kerjakan?" tanyanya sembari membuka plastik tersebut. Di detik itu kelopak mata Tenten melebar. "Rok baru?! Ya ampun! Apa Obito- _sensei_ membelikan ini untukku?!" ujar Tenten takjub sekaligus terharu.

Ternyata Obito- _sensei_ masih memiliki hati nurani ya? Entah kenapa ia jadi mengidolakan guru _killer-_ nya itu. Ah, hatinya memang mudah tersentuh _sih_.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kantin siang ini cukup ramai. Setelah mengambil makanan yang dipesannya, Tenten melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku kantin paling pojok yang bersebelahan dengan jendela.

"Selamat siang perempuan setengah jantan!"

Tenten berdecak malas ketika melihat sosok bertato taring yang menghampiri mejanya.

"Selamat siang juga, lelaki _playboy_ ," balas Tenten terlihat puas.

Namun tampaknya Kiba tak memperdulikan ejekan gadis bersuara imut itu. Dengan santainya ia malah mencomot _takoyaki_ dari piring Tenten dan segera melahapnya.

"Kudengar tadi kau lupa memakai rok. Hahahaha, aku jadi ingin melihat kaki jenjang milik perempuan setengah jantan seperti apa. Pasti sama sekali tidak mulus," ujar Kiba setelah menelan takoyaki keempatnya. Ia memamerkan cengiran mesumnya.

"Kau tau dari mana?!" tanya Tenten kesal. Siapa pula yang berani menyebarkan kejadian memalukan tadi? Belum pernah merasakan tinjuan Tenten ya?

"Kin, katanya tadi tanpa sengaja ia melihatmu lari ke ruang ganti. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku sudah membungkam mulut dia sebelum fakta memalukan itu tersebar."

Tenten menyedot minumannya. Entah kenapa ia jadi tak selera makan. " _Yeah_ , jadi tadi itu aku tidak fokus gara-gara bangun terlambat. Saking buru-burunya aku juga jadi lupa memakai rok. Parahnya, kejadian memalukan inipun diketahui langsung oleh Obito- _sensei_!"

"Dengan kata lain Obito- _sensei_ juga sudah melihat kaki jenjangmu?!"

"Itu sangat memalukan, Kiba!" ujar Tenten menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan rok itu? Kau menelpon orang rumah?"

Tenten membenarkan posisi duduknya seperti semula. "Aku mendapatkannya dari Obito- _sensei_."

"Apa maksudmu Obito-sensei ' _hode_ '?"

 _ **BLETAK!**_

Tenten memukul sendok pada kepala Kiba dengan wajah _gregetan_. "Bukan seperti itu. Maksudku, tadi ia membelikan rok ini dan menitipkannya pada murid lain agar aku segera memakainya. Hei, Kiba, sebenarnya Obito- _sensei_ sosok yang perhatian juga ya?"

Kiba tersenyum miring. "Jadi kau mulai jatuh cinta, eh?"

Tenten menggeleng. "Mana mungkin. Aku hanya _respect_ saja padanya."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah? Matamu juga terlihat sangat bergairah."

Tenten termenung. Sebenarnya ia juga bingung. Semenjak kejadian tadi, ia terus memikirkan sosok Obito dengan perasaan aneh yang terus menggelitik hatinya.

" _Hoi!_ " Kiba menggebrak meja, berhasil membuat lamunan Tenten terberai.

"Ehm sudahlah. Jangan bahas itu lagi. Aku lapar." Kini Tenten melahap potongan daging sapi panggang dengan tenang. Tak memperdulikan tatapan Kiba yang menatapnya penuh selidik.

 **.**

 **.**

"Menunggu jemputan?"

Tenten menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Obito- _sensei_..."

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Obito menyimpan kunci mobilnya di saku celana lalu memperhatikan Tenten dengan seksama.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih pada _Sensei_. Terimakasih ya sudah repot-repot membelikan rok ini untukku."

"Itu tidak gratis."

"Heeee?! _Sensei_ serius?!"

"Tentu saja ... aku bercanda." Obito tersenyum. Senyum yang baru pertama kali Tenten lihat. "Anggap saja ini hari keberuntunganmu. Lain kali kau harus fokus dalam keadaan apapun, kau itu _kan_ ratunya ilmu bela diri."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi aku masih tidak percaya bahwa sebenarnya Obito- _sensei_ sosok yang asyik juga. Ahahaha, kukira tak akan ada ramah-ramahnya sama sekali."

"Yah, tidak selamanya orang yang terkenal sadis tidak memiliki hati nurani, _'kan_?"

Tenten mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu terimakasih ya, _sensei_. Sepertinya aku harus segera pamit," ujarnya sembari membenarkan tali ranselnya yang sedikit _melorot_. Lantas ia sedikit _berojigi_ di hadapan Obito.

"Baiklah. Besok Tobirama-sensei bertugas menjadi guru piket, jadi jangan sampai terlambat kalau kau ingin selamat," ujar Obito sembari mengusap pucuk kepala Tenten.

Tentu saja perlakuan Obito membuat seluruh wajah Tenten memanas. Hatinya pun berdesir tak menentu.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Oi_ Kiba!"

Inuzuka Kiba menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Sahabat perempuannya yang ia kenal sejak kecil berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah riang. Senyum manis yang terpatri di bibir gadis itu sebenarnya selalu menjadi sumber semangatnya. Namun kali ini lain. Kiba enggan membalas senyuman dari Tenten seperti biasa, ia memilih menampilkan senyuman palsu. Karena ia tau senyum yang tercetak di bibir gadis itu bukan untuknya. Entahlah, apa Kiba boleh cemburu—setelah seminggu yang lalu Tenten mendeklerasikan bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada Obito? Yang jelas hati Kiba tak menerimanya. Ia membenci fakta itu. Ia benci ketika bibir indah milik Tenten selalu dipakai untuk memuji sosok Obito.

"Buang rokok itu."

Kiba mengendikkan bahunya, tak acuh dengan perintah Tenten. Ia tetap menghisap benda tak berguna itu dengan tenang.

Tenten menghela napas lelah. Ia tak mengerti kenapa sikap Kiba menjadi berubah semenyebalkan ini. Oke, memang sejak awal pun Kiba sudah menyebalkan dan Tenten masih bisa mentoleri 'kenakalan' yang dibuat Kiba padanya. Namun kali ini 'kenakalan' yang Kiba lakukan sudah melewati batas. Tenten tak mengenal sosok Inuzuka Kiba seperti dulu— _si_ _badboy_ yang masih tahu tatakrama dan memiliki hati. Kini cap _badboy_ dalam diri Kiba benar-benar menjadi ' _badboy_ ' yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Hei Kiba, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Sungguh aku tidak mengerti. Belakangan ini selain sikapmu yang makin liar, kau juga seperti berusaha menjauhiku. Katakan padaku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" ujar Tenten setelah dirinya berdiri di samping pemuda bertato taring itu.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di atas atap, menikmati udara pagi yang masih terasa sejuk. Rutinitas ini memang sering mereka lakukan sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Katanya _sih_ untuk menyegarkan pikiran sebelum menghadapi pelajaran membosankan.

Kiba menghembuskan asap rokoknya yang terakhir, lantas segera menginjak rokok itu sampai padam. "Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Sejak dulu aku memang sudah seperti ini. Kau tau sendiri bukan?"

"Tidak, Kiba. Aku sangat mengenalmu. Kau memang nakal tapi tidak seliar ini!" sanggah Tenten sedikit emosi. "Lalu apa alasanmu menjauhiku, _hah_? Bukankah dulu kau selalu mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi meskipun hanya untuk menjahiliku? Lalu sekarang mana Kiba yang kukenal, _hah_? Mana?!"

Untuk beberapa saat Kiba terdiam, menatap iris cokelat milik Tenten yang berkaca-kaca. "Jadi kau rindu padaku, _heh_?" tanyanya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Tentu saja! Kau itu satu-satunya sahabat yang kupunya! Tak peduli senakal dan semenyebalkan apapun dirimu, kau tetap sahabatku, Kiba. Aku ..." Tenten tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Airmatanya terlanjur keluar bersamaan dengan hatinya yang mendadak sesak.

"Dasar bodoh! Baru kudiamkan seminggu saja sudah menangis seperti ini." Kiba membawa Tenten ke dalam dekapannya. Ia membiarkan gadis itu menangis di dadanya. Tak peduli bahwa sebenarnya hatinya juga ikut menangis. Menangis karena alasan perasaan yang tak akan pernah bisa terbalaskan sampai kapanpun. Karena pada dasarnya dalam hati gadis yang ia cintai sudah tidak ada tempat baginya. Sampai kapanpun Kiba akan tetap menyandang gelar sahabat di hati Tenten. Tidak lebih. Dan Kiba tidak bisa memaksanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat sore, Fujinuma Tenten."

Tenten yang sedang sibuk mencatat beberapa info penting dari buku _biologi_ segera mengalihkan atensinya pada sumber suara. "Eh, Obito- _sensei_?"

"Kenapa masih di sini? Bukankah ini sudah lewat jam pulang?"

"Seharusnya begitu. Tapi tugas biologi untuk hari esok lah yang menuntutku sok rajin seperti ini, _sensei_. Kau tau sendiri bagaimana kerasnya Hashirama- _sensei_ bukan?" ujar Tenten masih fokus mencatat.

"Setauku beliau guru yang baik." Obito memilih beberapa judul buku di rak buku belakang Tenten.

Tenten menghela napas panjang dan menghentikan kegiatan mencatatnya sejenak. "Iya. Tapi kau harus tau juga bahwa beliau bisa berubah menjadi guru paling merepotkan jika muridnya lupa mengerjakan tugas."

"Jika kulaporkan ini pada beliau, bagaimana ya?" ujar Obito sembari menyimpan dua judul buku di meja Tenten.

" _Sensei_ kau tidak asyik!" seru Tenten cemberut.

"Aku bercanda."

Jantung Tenten berdetak tak karuan ketika Obito mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengannya. Aroma parfum milik pria itu mengudara, menambah intensitas tekanan jantung Tenten bertambah. Ini gawat.

"Hei, kau demam?" Obito memandangi wajah Tenten yang tiba-tiba saja memerah entah karena apa.

"T-tidak. A-aku baik-baik saja, _sensei_ ," sanggah Tenten tergagap.

Obito menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Wajahmu memerah—"

"Aku kegerahan!" potong Tenten terlihat panik.

"O-oke, baiklah," ujar Obito agak terkejut dengan sikap Tenten yang sedikit aneh.

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Mereka mulai larut dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Obito yang tampak serius membaca dan Tenten yang (pura-pura) sibuk menulis.

Tentu saja Tenten tidak bisa bersikap tenang seperti beberapa jam yang lalu, karena kini di hadapannya ada seorang pria yang diam-diam dia cintai. Hati, jantung, dan otaknya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi sejak kedatangan pria itu. Diam-diam Tenten juga mulai mencuri pandang ke arah pria itu, memperhatikan raut tegas milik Obito. Sungguh, ternyata guru yang dikenal _killer_ seantero sekolah ini sangatlah tampan. Tanpa sadar Tenten menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Kau butuh bantuanku?"

Tenten seketika salah tingkah ketika manik hitam milik Obito teralih tepat pada manik cokelat miliknya.

Sejenak Tenten menghela napas untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. "Tidak, _sensei_. Aku hanya ingin pamit saja padamu."

"Sudah mau pulang?"

Tenten mengangguk setelah ia membereskan beberapa bukunya. "Iya, karena sepertinya hari sudah terlalu sore. Kalau begitu aku pamit ya, _sensei_ ," ujarnya sembari menyampirkan ransel di pundaknya.

"Kalau begitu kau kuantar pulang saja, bagaimana?" tawar Obito sembari mengeluarkan kunci mobil dari saku celananya.

"Tidak perlu _sensei_ , aku bisa pulang sendiri," tolak Tenten yang tidak mau (menolak) merepotkan sang guru.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa membiarkan murid perempuanku pulang sendiri di waktu menjelang petang ini."

Tanpa persetujuan Tenten, Obito langsung menyeret gadis itu dari perpustakaan menuju parkiran.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sensei_ , kau mau mampir dulu ke rumahku?" tanya Tenten setiba di kediamannya.

"Terimakasih tawarannya tapi aku tidak bisa karena malam ini aku ada acara cukup penting," tolak Obito halus.

"Oh, baiklah kalau seperti itu. Terimakasih ya _sensei_ atas tumpangannya."

"Tidak perlu berterimakasih. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi besok, Fujinuma."

Tenten tersenyum memandang mobil Obito yang semakin lama semakin mengecil dalam pandangannya.

Hei, ini hari yang cukup bahagia _'kan_?

Setelah membuka pagar rumahnya, Tenten segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan ritme cepat. Entah kenapa ia ingin segera menceritakan hal ini di dalam buku hariannya.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri."

"Ibu kau sudah pulang? Lalu kenapa kau memakai pakaian mewah seperti itu? Kau mau pergi ke pesta ya?" tanya Tenten bertubi-tubi. Pasalnya ia juga sedikit heran dengan kehadiran sang ibu yang dinilai cepat karena biasanya di jam _segini_ sang ibu masih sibuk di kantor. Bahkan jikapun ada acara pesta, orangtuanya cenderung tidak pernah peduli dan lebih memilih menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Makanya kali ini Tenten heran.

"Tenten tidak usah banyak tanya. Sekarang cepat kau mandi, lalu kenakan pakaian yang ibu belikan untukmu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan jangan lupa rias wajahmu secantik mungkin. Setelah itu kita harus pergi ke mansion Paman Moridae secepatnya. Ayahmu sudah berada di sana sejak tadi."

"Tunggu! Memangnya Paman Moridae sedang mengadakan acara pesta apa?" tanya Tenten bingung. Ia seperti orang bodoh di sini.

Sang ibu―Fujinuma Kaori―yang sedari sibuk mondar-mandir, menoleh sesaat ke arah Tenten lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. "Memangnya ibu belum memberitahumu soal pertunangan Rin ya?"

Tenten menggeleng dan ikut menghempaskan diri di samping sang ibu. "Maksud ibu ... Nohara Rin sepupuku?"

"Memangnya Rin yang mana lagi, sayang?" tanya sang ibu gemas.

"Astaga ibu! Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?! Dan kapan acaranya dimulai?!" Tenten menarik punggungnya dari sandaran—memandangi sang ibu dengan lekat.

"Malam ini pukul delapan pas," jawab Kaori cepat. "Sudahlah kau tidak usah banyak bertanya dulu. Kita harus tiba di kediaman Paman Moridae sebelum acaranya dimulai."

Tenten melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. "Tapi sekarang kan baru jam setengah enam?"

"Lalu maksudmu kita akan datang tepat saat acaranya berlangsung, begitu? Kalau begitu siapa yang akan membantu mempersiapkan semua kebutuhan Rin? Mendiang bibimu?"

Tenten menggaruk pipinya, kebingungan. Pasalnya sedari kecil kakak sepupunya itu memang sudah kehilangan sosok sang ibu. Maka selama ini yang menjadi ibu kedua untuk Rin adalah ibunya sendiri—Fujinuma Kaori. Tiap ada acara atau kegiatan yang mengharuskan seorang ibu hadir, maka Kaori selalu siap menjadi penggantinya. Hal itu dikarenakan Kaori sudah mendapat wasiat dari ibu Rin yang notabenenya adalah kakaknya sendiri.

Tenten menghela napas. "Ya sudah kalau begitu ibu pergi duluan saja. Aku―"

"Tidak. Nanti kalau kau datang dengan pakaian pria bagaimana? Ibu tidak mau kau berpenampilan urakan di pesta nanti. Kau tau? Kau juga akan kami pertemukan dengan calon pasanganmu dan bila cocok malam ini juga kalian akan kami tunangkan," jelas Kaori panjang lebar.

"A-apa? C-calon pasangan?! T-tunangan?!"

"Jangan pura-pura amnesia, Tenten. Bukankah ayah dan ibu sudah memberitahu rencana ini sejak dua minggu yang lalu? Kau pun sudah menyetujuinya _kan_?"

"Tapi ibu, waktu itu aku hanya asal menyetujuinya saja. Ayolah jangan egois, biarkan aku memilih calon pasanganku sendiri. Lagipula di zaman sekarang perjodohan itu sudah tidak keren lagi, Bu," keluh Tenten sedikit emosi. Ia sudah sangat muak dengan segala _tetek bengek_ perjodohan seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Kaori memijit keningnya. "Baiklah. Hanya pertemuan saja. Sekarang cepat bersiap-siap atau kau akan melihat semua koleksi baju kesayanganmu habis dilalap api."

Tenten menunduk lesu. Jika sang ibu sudah memberi ancaman seperti ini, maka mau tidak mau ia harus segera menuruti keinginannya. Karena memang ancaman sang ibu tidak pernah main-main, beliau akan memenuhi ancaman itu dengan segera.

 **.**

 **.**

"Tenten kau manis sekali!"

Pujian bernada takjub itu berasal dari seorang perempuan cantik yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan Tenten dengan wajah penuh kekaguman.

"Kakak, jangan memasang raut wajah seperti itu. Aku ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu," ujar Tenten malas. Bagaimana tidak malas? Ia merasa dandanan sang ibu sangat berlebihan untuknya. Contohnya saja dengan gaya rambutnya saat ini. Ia akan lebih nyaman jika rambutnya dicepol seperti biasa atau minimal diikat ekor kuda daripada harus dibiarkan terurai seperti ini. Belum lagi ujung-ujung rambutnya malah dibuat agak _ikal_. Lalu pakaiannya― _dress_ selutut berwarna merah _maroon_ yang diberi beberapa aksen bunga mawar di bagian pinggangnya. _Ugh_ , ingin sekali Tenten melepas penampilan super _feminimnya_ ini! Menyebalkan!

"Tapi kau ini memang manis, Tenten. Aku sampai _pangling_ denganmu."

"Hmm, sudahlah. Daripada itu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku soal pertunanganmu ini, hm?"

"Mungkin … _suprise_?"

"Kak, kau itu kejam sekali tau. Aku merasa tidak dianggap olehmu." Tenten memasang wajah kecewa yang tidak dapat disembunyikan seperti biasanya.

Melihat hal itu tentu saja Rin langsung menghampiri sang sepupu yang sedang duduk di atas kursi rias miliknya. Ia memegang bahu Tenten dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku minta maaf ya? Tadinya aku hanya tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasi belajarmu saja. Kau itu _kan_ sudah kelas 12 dan sebentar lagi ujian. Jika aku memberitahumu sejak awal, bisa-bisa kau malah mengabaikan pelajaranmu dan fokus mencari kejutan untukku. Benarkan?"

Tenten _manyun_ sesaat karena apa yang dikatakan Rin memang benar adanya. "Hmmm ya sudahlah. Omong-omong calon tunangan kakak itu siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Beritahu tidak ya?"

"Ayolah, Kak!"

"Simpan jawabanmu untuk nanti, Rin. Sekarang kau harus siap-siap. Acara dimulai satu jam lagi," potong Kaori yang baru memasuki kamar Rin sembari membawa beberapa potong gaun. "Dan kau Tenten, sambut para tamu bersama ayah dan pamanmu di luar sana."

Mendengar perintah bernada absolut dari sang ibu, Tenten hanya bisa menurut sambil menggerutu kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **'**_ _ **Nomor yang Anda tuju s**_ _ **e**_ _ **dang tidak aktif, cobalah b**_ _ **e**_ _ **b**_ _ **e**_ _ **rapa saat lagi.**_ _ **'**_

Ini sudah ke delapan belas kalinya suara _op_ _e_ _rator_ menyambut indra pendengar Tenten ketika dirinya menghubungi nomor ponsel Kiba. Gadis itu mengumpat kesal, pasti sahabat itunya sedang sibuk bermain _vid_ _e_ _o gam_ _e_ bersama _g_ _e_ _nk_ -nya. Ayolah, padahal saat ini Tenten sedang sangat membutuhkan bantuan dari seorang Inuzuka Kiba untuk kabur dari tempat ini.

Bukannya Tenten tidak ingin ikut memeriahkan acara pertunangan kakak sepupunya itu, ia malah sangat _e_ _xcit_ _e_ _d_ sejak awal―meskipun sempat kesal dengan penampilan dirinya―dan sudah merencanakan akan menjahili Rin habis-habisan ketika pesta usai― _yah_ , sebagai hukuman karena kakak sepupunya tidak memberitahu acara ini sejak awal. Tapi, tadi tiba-tiba saja mood Tenten _anjlok_ kala dirinya teringat akan ucapan sang ibu yang mengatakan bahwa malam ini juga dirinya akan dipertemukan dengan calon jodoh yang ditentukan sendiri oleh orangtuanya. Maka dari itulah sejak tadi ia sedang berusaha mencari cara agar bisa kabur dari tempat atau bisa dibilang kabur dari rencana orangtuanya itu. Tapi sialnya, satu-satunya orang yang Tenten harapkan saat ini malah sedang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Hmmm sebaiknya apa yang harus kulakukan ya? Apa aku kabur sendiri saja?" gumam Tenten pada dirinya sendiri. Manik cokelatnya bergulir kesana-kemari, memastikan sosok sang ayah dan pamannya berada jauh dari tempatnya berada saat ini. "Sepertinya cukup aman! _Yosh!_ Aku harus segera pergi sebelum mereka menyadarinya."

Lantas gadis itupun buru-buru melangkahkan kakinya dari kawasan tersebut. Saking terburu-burunya, ia harus berkali-kali terjatuh akibat sepatu hak tinggi yang dipakainya.

"Itu dia! Hei Tenten, kemarilah!"

Tubuh Tenten menegang seketika tatkala suara _famili_ _e_ _r_ yang amat sangat ingin ia hindari saat ini malah menyapa indra pendengarannya. 'G-gawat! I-itu kan ibu? Kenapa cepat sekali meriasnya? Apa acaranya akan segera dimulai?' batin Tenten panik. Ia dilema besar. Jika dihampiri, takutnya pertemuan dengan sang jodoh dari tangan orangtuanya akan berlangsung saat itu juga. Tapi jika tidak, siapa tau acara pertunangan Rin akan segera dilaksanakan.

Menghela napas berat, Tenten pun memilih untuk melangkah menuju tempat suara sang ibu berada tanpa berniat memperhatikan suasana sekitar. Rupanya ia lebih memilih mengamati _pavilliun_ yang dipijaknya saat ini―mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang tertuju padanya.

"Nah inilah anak saya, Madara-san," ujar Fujinuma Kaori setelah Tenten tiba di tempat sang ayah, ibu dan pamannya berada. "Namanya Fujinuma Tenten. Ia seorang pelajar KSHS yang tahun depan akan segera lulus," tambahnya.

"Nak perkenalkan, beliau adalah Uchiha Madara, rekan bisnis ayah dan pamanmu." Sang ayah―Fujinuma Toru―bersuara. "Dan tolong angkat kepalamu, nak," tegasnya kemudian.

Pada akhirnya Tenten pun terpaksa mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum canggung pada beberapa rekan bisnis orangtuanya terutama pada seseorang bernama Madara―yang diperkenalkan padanya. Setelahnya ia malah agak seram sendiri. Apakah sosok tinggi yang sepertinya menyeramkan ini adalah calon pasangan yang dimaksud orangtuanya?!

"Anakmu cantik juga, Toru," puji Madara tulus. Pria berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan itu tersenyum ramah pada Tenten.

"Terimakasih, Paman," ujar Tenten agak lega. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa sosok bernama Madara ini bukanlah sosok yang menyeramkan. Senyumannya sangat tulus dan menyenangkan.

Namun tetap saja Tenten tidak mau menerima jika Madara adalah orang yang akan dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya. Ayolah, memang Tenten perempuan macam apa? Ia tidak mau dijuluki _cab_ _e_ _-cab_ _e_ _an_ atau gadis remaja penyuka _om-om_. _Ew_ , itu menjijikkan.

"Kalau begitu mana anakmu, Madara? Sepertinya keponakanku sudah tidak sabar dengan sosoknya. Benar begitu, Tenten?" ujar sang paman―Nohara Moridae―sambil memasang wajah jahil untuk menggoda keponakannya.

Tenten hanya mendengus, tak paham apa maksud sang paman. Namun detik berikutnya iapun tersadar. Apa maksudnya orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya merupakan anak dari Madara?

"Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan sampai," jawab Madara tenang. Mata hitamnya bergulir ke arah Tenten. "Omong-omong tadi kalau tidak salah, kau murid dari KSHS?"

"Iya Paman."

"Kalau begitu mungkin kau kenal dengan Obito?"

"Eh?!" sontak saja Tenten menatap penuh sosok Madara. Kenapa orang ini menyebut-nyebut nama Obito?

"Dia anakku, sekaligus orang yang akan kami jodohkan denganmu."

"HEEEEEEH?!"

"Tenten! Mana sopan santunmu?!" tegur kedua orangtuanya hampir bersamaan.

Tenten menggaruk pipinya lantas tersenyum malu pada Madara. "Maaf Paman, tadi aku agak terkejut. Tapi apa yang Anda maksud itu benar-benar Uchiha Obito yang menjabat sebagai guru sejarah di KSHS?" tanya Tenten masih tak yakin. Ia akan sangat bersyukur apabila Obito yang dimaksud Madara adalah guru yang ia cintai sekaligus guru sejarah dan guru paling sadis di KSHS.

"Ya. Dari marganya saja sudah ketahuan bukan? Kami sama-sama berasal dari klan Uchiha," jawab Madara ramah. "Lihat, dia sudah datang."

"Selamat malam."

"Kemana saja kau? Bukankah kau sudah tau jika datang terlambat adalah hal yang tidak baik? Kau tentu sering mengajarkan hal ini pada murid-muridmu, _kan_?" bukannya menyambut baik sang anak, Madara malah cenderung menyalahkan Obito karena kedatangannya yang mungkin terlambat dari jadwal.

"Sudahlah Madara. Tak apa. Yang penting sekarang ia sudah datang bukan?" Toru mencoba menengahi perang tak kasat mata antar ayah dan anak.

"Dengarkan itu ayah," Obito menatap puas sang ayah kemudian melanjutkan, "lagipula asal kau tau saja, keterlambatanku ini disebabkan oleh anak kesayanganmu yang sampai sekarang masih saja sibuk mengurusi penampilannya. Kheh, memangnya dia model? _Sok narsis_ sekali orang itu. Aku heran kenapa Rin mau saja menerima lamaran dia? Dan juga kau hanya menyalahkan keterlambatanku, sementara Izuna yang masih belum datang sampai sekarang kau masih bisa memakluminya. Lucu sekali pengantin tunangan wanita malah dibuat menunggu."

"Itu membuktikan bahwa Izuna lebih baik darimu. Dan kuberitahu padamu, berhenti menyebut kakakmu―Izuna― _narsis_ , saat ini dia hanya sedang sangat gugup," tutur Madara penuh penekanan.

"Yang dikatakan ayahmu memang benar, Obito- _kun_. Kami memaklumi keterlambatan Izuna- _kun_ karena pasti ia cukup gugup dengan acara ini. Rin juga begitu, sedari tadi ia sibuk berdiam diri di kamarnya," tambah Moridae dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Obito hanya mendengus pelan. Tampaknya kali ini ia harus mengalah walau sebenarnya masih ingin berdebat dengan sang ayah. Yah tampaknya ia 'sadar diri' dimana dirinya berada saat ini.

"Mengenai perempuan yang akan kujodohkan denganmu, rasanya kau tidak perlu berkenalan lagi." Madara mulai buka suara tentang rencana perjodohannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Obito tak paham.

"Simple saja, karena dia adalah muridmu sendiri."

"Jangan bodoh, Ayah. Meskipun aku seorang guru tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengingat apalagi mengenal jauh murid-muridku. Lagipula aku ini dikenal sadis oleh mereka," tutur Obito apa adanya. "Lalu dimana dia?"

Saat itulah mereka sadar bahwa Tenten sudah tidak berada di dekat mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Seharusnya Tenten bisa menyambut kedatangan Obito dengan baik. Namun entah kenapa saat aroma parfum milik pria itu mulai tercium, mendadak saja ia kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya. Ia takut dan malu.

Bisa saja sebenarnya Obito enggan menerima perjodohan ini sejak awal ditambah dengan fakta bahwa perempuan yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah muridnya sendiri. Mungkin tidak masalah jika murid itu merupakan bagian dari siswi terpopuler di KSHS seperti Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura dan Uzumaki Karin―yang memang banyak dikejar oleh siswa maupun guru pria berusia muda macam Obito. Namun faktanya siswi yang akan dijodohkan dengan Obito ini adalah siswi yang tidak populer sama sekali, tak banyak _digandrungi_ para siswa. Kesehariannya selalu berpenampilan _tomboy_. Siswi itu adalah Fujinuma Tenten. Mana mungkin kan pria dewasa macam Obito bisa tertarik padanya? Prestasi pun _pas-pasan_ , ia bukan termasuk murid yang jenius. Untuk alasan inilah Tenten pergi menuju kamar Rin.

"Tenten, kenapa kau ke sini? Bukankah kau sedang diperkenalkan dengan Obito―maksudku, calon pasanganmu?"

Tadinya Tenten ingin bercerita tentang kegelisahannya, namun ketika melihat ekspresi Rin, sepertinya kakak sepupunya itu mengenal Obito cukup baik.

"Jadi kau kenal Obito- _s_ _e_ _ns_ _e_ _i_?" tanya Tenten to the point.

Awalnya Rin enggan mengiyakan. Namun karena melihat wajah Tenten yang seperti haus akan informasi pemuda itu, maka ia pun mengangguk. "Dia teman sekolahku semasa TK sampai kuliah."

"Benarkah?"

Sekali lagi Rin mengangguk meski sempat terlihat meragu saat akan buka suara. "Sebenarnya kami sempat menjalin kasih saat duduk di kelas sebelas. Namun karena merasa sudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi, kami pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan itu saat duduk di bangku perkuliahan semester tiga."

"Jadi dengan kata lain kalian mantan kekasih?" entah kenapa meski begitu ada rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba hinggap menyelimuti hatinya.

Rin terdiam beberapa saat setelah mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan raut wajah gadis yang ada di hadapannya dengan seksama, lantas tersenyum simpul. "Jadi apakah sejak awalpun kau sudah menyukai Obito, eh?" tebaknya tepat sasaran. "Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa diantara kami berdua masih menyimpan rasa yang sama, Tenten, karena kenyataannya justru kini aku dan dia hanya sebatas teman biasa. Dan kau tau kan? Malah aku akan menjadi saudara iparnya nanti. Jadi kau tidak usah takut kami akan _CLBK_ suatu saat nanti. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak ada perasaan apapun lagi padanya selain rasa _r_ _e_ _sp_ _e_ _ct_ sebagai sahabat sekaligus calon saudara iparku."

Tenten menghela napas gusar. "Tapi―"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku ya?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Kak." tanpa sadar Tenten meremas _dr_ _e_ _ss_ -nya. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kekalutannya. "Aku ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kau dan perempuan lain diluar sana. Tidak ada hal yang bisa membuat seorang pria tertarik padaku. Kau tau sendiri kan… zaman sekarang pria itu lebih mengutamakan fisik dan rupa, kalau tidak … ya harta dan otak. Sedangkan aku ini hanya gadis tomboy yang tidak pernah memperdulikan penampilan. Aku juga tidak cukup jenius. Harta yang kumiliki itu semua bukan hakku. Mana mungkin pria akan tertarik padaku? Apalagi untuk ukuran pria dewasa seperti Obito- _s_ _e_ _ns_ _e_ _i_. Pasti dia akan langsung menolak perjodohan ini," tuturnya tanpa sekalipun mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hei, sejak kapan kau menjadi pesimis seperti ini? Bukankah Fujinuma Tenten yang kukenal merupakan gadis yang riang, penuh semangat dan selalu optimis dalam keadaan apapun ya?"

"Kak kau tidak―"

"Tenten dengar, aku tau Obito bukan tipe pria seperti apa yang kau takutkan. Dia menghargai orang dari berbagai kalangan. Keluarga Uchiha itu meski dari luar terlihat angkuh, namun jiwa sosialnya tinggi _loh_. Jadi kau jangan pesimis dulu. Tadi kau juga belum sempat bertemu dengannya _kan_? Mana tau justru Obito menerimanya. Dia itu jika sudah mencintai seorang perempuan, mau bagaimanapun rupa, fisik dan hartanya, ia akan tetap berada di sisi perempuan pujaannya. Dulu sewaktu keadaan ekonomiku turun itu _loh_ ―ia tetap berada di sampingku _kok_. Jangan lari sebelum mencoba," tutur Rin panjang lebar. "Sekarang ayo kita keluar. Kau temuilah Obito."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anak itu memang aneh sekali. Maafkan dia ya, Madara-san," ujar Kaori masih tak enak hati.

"Tidak apa. Mungkin dia memang belum siap menghadapi Obito."

"Lihat, sepertinya anakku berhasil membujuknya," beritahu Moridae.

"Selamat malam semua," sapa Rin ramah. Gadis itu menyalami beberapa tamu undangan yang dekat dnegannya termasuk Madara.

"Pengantin tunangan akhirnya keluar. Kemana saja kau, Rin?" Obito buka suara. Tampaknya dia tak melihat sosok gadis yang berada di belakang Rin.

"Obito." Rin tersenyum ramah. "Daripada itu, aku punya kejutan untukmu."

Pemuda berambut hitam cepak itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya―merasa cukup penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau kenal dengan Fujinuma Tenten?" tanya Rin sedikit ingin bermain-main.

"Tentu saja aku kenal. Dia salah satu muridku yang mendapat gelar 'Ratu Ilmu Bela Diri' di sekolahnya. Dan… yah, dia juga calon tunanganku," jawab Obito setelah jeda beberapa detik.

"Begitu. Syukurlah jika kau sudah tau." Rin mengangguk paham, lantas iapun menoleh ke belakang—memberitahu Tenten agar segera menyapa Obito.

Dengan segenap keberanian Tenten pun akhirnya maju.

"S-selamat malam, _s_ _e_ _ns_ _e_ _i_ ," sapanya tanpa berani mengadakan kontak mata dengan sang guru.

"Selamat malam, Fujinuma Tenten." Obito memandang sosok muridnya yang tampak sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Meski wajah gadis itu tak terlihat sepenuhnya, namun Obito cukup _pangling_ dengan tampilan Tenten malam ini. "Jadi sampai kapan kau akan terus memandangi sepatuku seperti itu? Apa sepatuku lebih _k_ _e_ _r_ _e_ _n_ dari wajahku?" tegurnya karena Tenten tak juga mengangkat wajahnya.

Manik cokelat milik Tenten dengan cepat bergulir. Sebenarnya ia juga sudah lelah karena terus menundukkan pandangannya sejak tadi, namun apa daya, ia belum sanggup berhadapan langsung dengan Obito. Jika di sekolah _sih_ lain ceritanya, sedangkan ini _kan_ beda.

Tubuh Tenten menegang tatkala sebuah tangan terulur meraih dagu miliknya.

"Jadi kau benar-benar Fujinuma Tenten yang minggu lalu lupa memakai roknya ya?"

Ucapan Obito barusan sontak saja membuat Kaori, Toru, dan Madara memusatkan perhatiannya pada Tenten. Begitu juga dengan Rin dan ayahnya.

Wajah Tenten tentu saja memerah, menahan malu. Ia ingin menundukan kembali pandangannya, namun sayangnya tangan Obito masih setia memegang dagunya. Ingin menepis pun susah sekali karena kini kedua tangannya dipegang cukup kuat oleh gurunya itu. Ugh, ingin sekali rasanya Tenten menangis.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud dari ucapanmu, Obito- _kun_?" tanya Kaori mulai was-was. Ntah apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya saat ini.

"Bibi tenang saja. Ini bukan seperti apa yang sedang Bibi pikirkan," tutur Obito seakan mengerti jalan pikir Kaori. "Dia―maksudku Tenten memang benar-benar lupa memakai roknya karena bangun terlambat saat itu. Bukan begitu, muridku?"

Tenten mengangguk pasrah. Pasti setelah pulang dari acara ini orangtuanya akan memarahi dirinya habis-habisan. Lebih parahnya lagi pasti televisi dan laptopnya akan disita lagi seperti dulu. Ah, kenapa Obito-sensei malah melaporkannya sih? Menyebalkan, pikirnya.

"Pasti karena _b_ _e_ _gadang_ lagi _kan_?" tebak sang ayah buka suara.

"Maafkan aku, Bu, Yah. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," ujar Tenten memasang _puppy_ _e_ _y_ _e_ _s_ -nya setelah Obito membebaskannya.

Kaori memijit pelipisnya. "Hah, kau ini selalu saja begitu," ujarnya datar.

"Sudahlah. Yang terpenting putri kalian tidak terlibat pergaulan bebas _kan_?" Madara lantas berdehem, meminta perhatian. "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian berdua—Obito dan Tenten—bersedia menerima perjodohan ini?" tanyanya sembari menatap kedua sosok itu secara bergantian.

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, Obito dan Tenten saling lempar pandang. Bukan. Lebih tepatnya Obito mengadakan kontak mata dengan sang murid namun lagi-lagi muridnya itu malah mengalihkan atensinya ke arah lain. Mau bagaimana lagi, Tenten pun sebenarnya ragu. Ia ingin bilang 'aku menerimanya' tapi nanti bagaimana jika Obito menjawab dengan jawaban yang berlawanan dengannya? Ia sepertinya tidak sanggup.

Obito menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Yah, siapa yang mengira jika perempuan yang akan dijodohkan denganku merupakan muridku sendiri. Seorang siswi bernama Fujinuma Tenten, yang kalau boleh kuakui ia murid yang sudah kukagumi sejak dirinya duduk di bangku kelas sebelas."

Tenten refleks mengalihkan atensinya pada sang guru—menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apakah yang dikatakan Obito maksudnya 'mengagumi' dalam artian lebih dalam? Jika iya, apa ia boleh sedikit berharap?

"Aku mengaguminya karena ia berbeda dari siswi kebanyakan. Selama ini aku sering memperhatikan tingkah laku murid-muridku tapi ketika aku memperhatikan tingkah lakunya, aku mulai tertarik untuk terus memperhatikan dirinya. Fujinuma Tenten selalu menampilkan diri apa adanya, kepada siapapun dan dalam situasi apapun. Ia gadis yang sederhana meski ternyata keluarganya merupakan salah satu pengusaha ternama di Tokyo. Aku juga kagum dengan prestasinya dalam bidang olahraga, ia berhasil mendapat gelar –Ratu Ilmu Bela Diri- selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Bahkan sekolah lain pun mengakui kehebatannya," jelas Obito. Sejenak pemuda berusia sekitar dua puluh tiga tahun itu menghela napas cukup panjang setelah atensinya sempat beradu dengan manik kelam nan tegas milik sang ayah. "Namun sayangnya aku tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini," tandasnya tanpa berani mengadakan kontak mata dengan siapapun. Atau lebih jelasnya Obito memejamkan matanya saat berkata demikian.

"Apa maksudmu Obito?" setelah membiarkan hening menyelimuti mereka, barulah Madara buka suara. Ekspresi wajahnya agak mengeras. Sepertinya ia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan anaknya barusan. Pun begitu dengan yang lainnya, termasuk Tenten sendiri meski hanya sekilas.

Sebenarnya gadis bermata hazel itu sedang mati-matian menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia harus tetap terlihat netral meski sebenarnya ia sendiri kecewa mendengar keputusan Obito. Ia memang terlalu banyak berharap sejak awal. Mengagumi bukan berarti pertanda cinta kan?

"Aku menolaknya, Ayah. Apa itu kurang jelas?" merasa ucapannya sangat tidak sopan dan terkesan 'kejam' Obito pun menambahkan, "maafkan aku. Tapi aku memang tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini. Bukan karena perbedaan umur yang terpaut jauh ataupun karena ia muridku sendiri, tapi aku sudah memiliki perempuan yang akan kunikahi nantinya. Jadi, sudah jelas _kan_? Aku tidak bisa mencintai Tenten. Dan kurasa Tenten juga begitu. Aku sering melihat dirinya menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan murid bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Benar kan, Tenten?"

Obito tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati airmata yang entah sejak kapan sudah menganak sungai di pipi sang murid. "K-kau―ada apa denganmu, Fujinuma Tenten?"

"Kau bodoh Obito." suara bernada datar itu membuat Obito menoleh ke arah Rin.

"Apa maksudmu, Rin?" tanyanya tak paham. Sungguh, ia memang tak paham dengan alasan muridnya yang tiba-tiba sudah berlinang airmata dan juga dengan alasan Rin menyebut dirinya bodoh.

"Kau ini memang tidak peka ya?"

"Jelaskan sa―"

"Dia mencintaimu, karena itulah ia menangis. Menangis karena sakit dengan kenyataan yang kau ucapkan. Aku pikir kau tidak akan mengatakan hal segamblang itu di hadapan sepupuku karena tadinya aku kira kau sudah peka tentang perasaan dia padamu. Tapi dengan bodohnya, kau malah mengatakannya. Sekalipun kau tak tau, seharusnya kau bisa menyaring fakta itu, Obito," ungkap Rin dingin.

Rupanya gadis itu sedang berusaha menahan amarah dan kekecewaannya pada mantan kekasihnya itu. Yah, tadinya Rin juga berharap Obito akan menerima perjodohan ini, karena ia tak mau melihat sepupunya sakit hati dan kecewa. Namun jika takdir sudah berkata, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Memaksa Obito agar menarik ucapannya kembali pun tak ada gunanya. Dan sebenarnya yang lebih membuat ia ingin meluapkan amarahnya adalah ketidakpekaan pemuda itu pada Tenten sehingga dengan polosnya Obito mengatakan hal yang dapat membuat hati siapapun sakit ketika mendengarnya. Apalagi Tenten sendiri yang notabenenya merupakan pemuja rahasia pemuda itu. Yah, meski sebenarnya Rin juga tidak menjamin jika Tenten tidak akan menangis tanpa Obito menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya, tapi seharusnya tadi Obito bisa sedikit menyaring ucapannya lah.

Sementara itu setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Rin, Obito terdiam. Tidak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun selain terus memandangi sahabatnya. Berharap jika apa yang dikatakan Rin barusan hanya lelucon―meski ia tau tak ada alasan untuk membuat sebuah lelucon di sini.

"Tidak apa Kak. Aku justru senang karena Obito- _s_ _e_ _ns_ _e_ _i_ sudah mau mengatakan semuanya dihadapanku, sehingga aku tidak mati penasaran nantinya." Tenten bersuara setelah ia menghapus jejak airmatanya lalu tersenyum pada sang guru dan kakak sepupunya.

"Apa … apa yang dikatakan Rin itu benar?" Obito ingin memastikannya langsung dari mulut Tenten sendiri.

Hening sesaat. Tidak ada yang bersuara saat itu selain suara para tamu undangan yang sedang asyik bercengkrama di kejauhan serta alunan musik yang berasal dari musisi sewaan keluarga Rin.

Tenten menarik napas dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Rileks. ia harus tetap rileks seperti ini.. Jangan menangis sekarang, pikirnya dalam hati. "Itu … memang benar _s_ _e_ _ns_ _e_ _i_. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena diam-diam telah lancang mencintaimu. Semenjak kau memberikan rok padaku, aku mulai kagum padamu dan entah sejak kapan perasaan kagumku berubah menjadi perasaan yang lebih dalam. Aku ingin menolak fakta itu, tapi tidak bisa. Maafkan aku ya, _s_ _e_ _ns_ _e_ _i_."

Helaan napas panjang terdengar dari Obito.

"Tidak. Justru aku yang harus minta maaf padamu. Yang dikatakan Rin benar, aku memang bodoh sampai tidak bisa menyadari perasaanmu padaku. Sekarang jika kuingat kembali, beberapa minggu ke belakang ini sikapmu memang agak aneh padaku. Aku juga seharusnya bisa menyaring perkataanku tadi—tau atau tidak dengan perasaanmu. Kau boleh menganggapku manusia tak berperasaan setelah ini. Maafkan aku." Obito memandang sang murid dengan ekspresi menyesal yang belum pernah Tenten lihat selama ini.

"Tidak apa, _s_ _e_ _ns_ _e_ _i_. Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu. Rasanya aneh sekali aku melihatnya." Tenten memasang wajah geli, sembari tersenyum ia melanjutkan, "aku bangga padamu karena dengan tegas sudah menolak perjodohan ini. Maksudku, daripada berpura-pura menerima dengan alasan kasihan dan keterpaksaan, lebih baik begini kan? Kau tau kan, tidak sedikit yang menerima perjodohan karena dua hal itu. Makanya aku berusaha menerima fakta yang _s_ _e_ _ns_ _e_ _i_ ucapkan tadi. Dan berkat ini, aku jadi bisa lebih fokus pada ujian yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan."

"Kau benar. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Juga pada kalian, Paman, Bibi." Obito memandang orangtua Tenten secara bergantian yang dibalas berupa anggukan dan senyuman oleh keduanya.

"Toru, Kaori, maafkan aku atas kejadian ini. Kupikir tadinya perjodohan ini akan berjalan lancar, tapi …" Madara tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Bagaimanapun ia merasa tak enak hati dan kecewa dengan keputusan Obito.

"Tidak apa Madara, ini sudah takdir. Meskipun kecewa, tapi kita bisa apa? Manusia tidak pernah bisa melawan takdir. Lagipula kita tetap akan menjadi rekan bisnis sekaligus saudara bukan?" Toru tersenyum sembari menepuk pundak sang rekan.

Madara balas tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

"Paman maaf, tapi aku boleh minta tolong padamu?" tanya Tenten sopan.

"Tentu. Apa yang kau mau anakku?"

"Sepulang dari acara ini, kau jangan marah pada Obito- _s_ _e_ _ns_ _e_ _i_ ya? Jangan pojokkan dia. Maaf, aku bukan bermaksud mengaturmu, Paman. Tapi … pokoknya jangan apa-apakan dia ya?" mohon Tenten dengan amat sangat.

Madara terkekeh. "Akan kuusahakan," jawabnya ramah. Ia lantas melirik sang anak. "Kau lihat Obito, dia bahkan tetap peduli padamu meski kau menolaknya."

"Sudahlah Paman. Jangan dibahas lagi. Aku hanya tidak mau melihat wajah sedih Obito- _s_ _e_ _ns_ _e_ _i_ besok. Nanti semua murid di KSHS tidak akan takut lagi padanya lalu gelar guru _kill_ _e_ _r_ -nya akan dicabut begitu saja darinya. Kan tidak lucu." Tenten berujar dengan senyuman.

Obito diam-diam tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Tenten. Gadis itu sangat pandai menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya lewat senyuman dan tawanya. Ia begitu tegar. Mungkin jika gadis lain tidak akan kuat tetap bertahan di tempat yang membuat dirinya sakit. Tak salah memang jika Tenten masuk dalam daftar murid kesayangannya.

"Oh ya _s_ _e_ _ns_ _e_ _i_ , kau juga jangan menebar _gossip_ aneh ya. Kiba itu sahabatku sedari kecil. Makanya aku sering menghabiskan waktu dengan dia," beritahu Tenten.

"Begitu. Tapi tidak ada yang mengetahui takdir selanjutnya kan? Bisa saja nantinya kau dan dia jadi sepasang suami istri," ujar Obito berusaha menggoda sang murid.

" _S-s_ _e_ _ns_ _e_ _i_ itu tidak mungkin!"

"Mungkin saja. Nanti margamu akan berubah menjadi Inuzuka. Inuzuka Tenten. Bagaimana?"

"BERHENTI MENGGODAKU, _SENSEI_!" teriak Tenten dengan wajah memerah.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Suasana yang sebelumnya dipenuhi oleh kesedihan dan kekecewaan kini berubah ceria seperti pesta pada umumnya. Tak lama Uchiha Izuna, selaku calon tunangan Rin datang. Acara pertunangan pun digelar dengan khidmat.

 **.**

 **.**

"OHAYO INUZUKA KIBA!" teriakan lantang itu membuat konsentrasi Kiba yang sedang asyik bermain _vid_ _e_ _o gam_ _e_ di _smartphon_ _e_ -nya buyar seketika. Ia menoleh kepada si pelaku yang kini sedang memasang senyum manisnya. Mau tak mau iapun ikut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya. Gadis itu selalu saja membuat amarah Kiba mereda seketika hanya dengan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya.

"Panda, ohayo. Kau kelihatan semangat sekali hari ini. Ada apa?" tanya Kiba setelah gadis itu duduk di sebelahnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di atas atap seperti biasa. Bedanya jika dulu di atap sekolah KSHS, kini mereka di atas atap Tokyo University.

"Minggu depan aku akan mengikuti turnamen taekwondo di Akita. Dan kau tau? Lawan tandingku itu Senju Tsunade! Bagaimana?"

Kiba terdiam cukup lama kemudian berkata, "biasa saja."

"A-apa? Kau tidak tau hebatnya Tsunade-sama ya?!"

"Aku tidak tau Senju Tsunade seperti apa. Siapa dia, rupanya bagaimana dan darimana ia berasal bahkan akupun tak tau dan tak mau tau," balas Kiba cuek. "Daripada itu, kau sudah dengar belum berita tentang rencana pernikahan Obito-sensei dan Mizushima-sensei?"

Tenten mengangguk. "Baru kemarin aku mendapat undangan langsung darinya. Kau mau datang tidak?"

"Jangan bodoh. Tentu saja aku datang. Selain karena beliau guruku semasa di KSHS, aku juga tidak mau jika ada tamu undangan yang berusaha mendekatimu di pesta nanti. Kau itu kan kalau sudah berdandan terlihat sangat cantik dari biasanya."

"Oh jadi biasanya aku jelek ya? Jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku hanya saat aku sedang berdandan saja. Semua lelaki itu kalau melihat perempuan cantik pasti langsung jatuh cinta. Itu kan namanya tidak tulus." Tenten memasang wajah tidak sukanya.

"Hei, kubilang kan **'** **sangat cantik dari biasanya** **'** , jadi pada hari-hari biasanya pun kau itu sudah cantik. Lagipula sebenarnya kau itu tidak cantik tau."

"A-apa?! Kau―"

"Manis. Kau itu manis, Panda. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi faktor utama aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya lebih dalam, tapi yang jelas aku selalu merasa nyaman jika berada di dekatmu."

Tenten mati-matian menahan agar rona merah di pipinya tidak muncul. Namun sepertinya itu gagal. Karena kini wajah Tenten amat sangat merah layaknya tomat matang karena ulah pemuda bertato taring yang sudah tujuh bulan menjadi kekasihnya.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Obito kala itu, manusia tidak pernah bisa tau takdir selanjutnya akan seperti apa. Kiba mengutarakan perasaannya pada Tenten kala sedang sibuk menghadapi ujian. Waktu itu Tenten tak langsung menerima Kiba karena ia rasa dirinya belum bisa mencintai Kiba. Namun dengan seiring berjalannya waktu, Tenten mulai merasakan getaran aneh yang hinggap di hatinya setiap ia berdekatan dengan Kiba. Semenjak itulah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Meski belum menjadi sepasang suami istri seperti -do'a- gurunya saat itu, Tenten selalu berharap agar Allah menuliskan takdir yang indah untuk hubungannya, sehingga mereka bisa naik ke jenjang yang lebih serius nantinya.

Ya itulah harapan dan do'a yang selalu berada di hati mereka berdua. Selanjutnya biar Allah yang mengatur segalanya.

…

 **SELESAI**

…

 **Pojok author :**

ASTAGA! Baru kali ini saya nulis fict oneshoot sepanjang ini. Alhamdullilah yha. Btw, awalnya fict ini mau diikutsertakan dalam event CheersforTenten1ST (lupa nama event-nya, jadi maapkan kalo salah /dor) tapi karena waktu itu masih di tengah jalan dan batas publishnya habis, jadi ngga jadi deh. Ngga apa kali ya kalo fict ini didekasikan buat ulangtahunnya Panda-chan, meski super telat pake banget. Muehehehe.

Yossh, segitu saja bacotan dari saya. Semoga suka dan berkenan di hati Anda semua, meski saya tau fict ini memiliki kecacatan di sana-sini. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Inget ya kalau mau kasih kritik jangan malah nge-flame, ehehe. Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa! Oya mau ada omake nih di bawah. Selamat membaca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini angin berhembus cukup kencang, membuat beberapa kelopak bunga sakura jatuh tertiup sang angin. Beberapa helai kelopak sakura itu hinggap di atas makam seseorang. Gadis yang sejak tadi berdiam diri di depan makam itu tak berusaha menyingkirkan serpihan merah muda yang menjadi simbol kepergian mendiang kekasihnya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ia tersenyum pedih ketika ingatannya kembali berputar pada kejadian yang amat sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Kepergiaan mendiang kekasihnya itu bahkan sempat membuat jiwanya terganggu selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Untunglah sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja seperti semula.

"Sudah hampir dua jam kau berdiam diri di tempat ini. Sebaiknya kita bergegas, udara musim gugur tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Ingat, kau sedang mengandung saat ini."

"Maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku terlalu larut dalam nostalgia-ku." seorang perempuan berusia sekitar dua puluh lima tahun itu―yang sejak tadi berdiam diri di depan makam―segera menghapus jejak airmata di pipinya, lantas menengadah pada seorang pemuda yang kini berstatus menjadi suaminya.

Pemuda itu menghela napas cukup panjang lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu sang istri berdiri. "Besok lusa kita ke tempat ini lagi. Sekarang kau harus beristirahat."

Perempuan tadi mengangguk dan mulai berjalan beriringan dengan sang suami di sampingnya―meninggalkan sebuah makam bertuliskan nama Inuzuka Kiba serta sebuket bunga lily di atasnya.

Angin musim gugur kembali berhembus kencang bersama sebuah bayangan seorang pemuda yang perlahan menghilang dari samping makam itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NANTIKAN SEKUELNYA!**


End file.
